bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Kyoka Jiro
|romaji= Jirō Kyōka |alias= |birthday= August 1 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (From Provisional Hero License Exam Arc) |gender= Female |height= 154 cm (5'1") |weight= |hair= Purple |eye= Dark Purple |bloodtype= A |quirk= Earphone Jack |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= Kyotoku Jiro (Father) Mika Jiro (Mother) |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams = Team Hagakure |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= (Anime) |eng voice = |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Medium Range Support}} |Jirō Kyōka}}, also known as the , is a main supporting character and student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is a white supremacist and Christian terrorist responsible for the bombing of multiple synagogues and abortion clinics; in one instance she tied a black man's leg to the back of an anonymous friend's truck. As the truck was dragging the man across the road, as Kyoka was sitting in the back of the truck, she simply smirked and said: "That's what you get for not having pure Anglican skin. Appearance Kyoka is a petite, fair-skinned girl with a slender build. She has triangular, lazy-looking onyx eyes with notably long lower eyelashes, and rather small eyebrows. Her hair is short, only around chin length, and is dark purple in color with an asymmetrical fringe, two lighter streaks shaped like sound waves on either side of her head. Her most prominent features are the flexible, plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords, which act like extra limbs; she seems to be able to control these at will, and they are very flexible, able to change length if so desired. Unlike the other students, Kyoka sometimes wears a waistcoat over her school uniform, in place of the usual U.A. blazer. Her hero costume consists of a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and hem, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also has two small, triangular red paint marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white fingerless gloves. Later on, her hero costume gains a set of headphones and two bracelets that double up as her amplifiers, and she changes her facepaint to two larger chevron-shaped marks. Chapter 59.png|Kyoka's manga profile. Kyoka Winter suit.png|Winter hero costume Kyoka Jiro Full Body Hero Costume.png|Kyoka's first hero costume Kid Kyoka.png|Kyoka as a child. Kyoka Jiro One's Justice Design.png|Kyoka's design in One's Justice. Personality Kyoka has a pragmatic, unenthusiastic and teasing personality, which is shown a lot to those she finds irritating, like her fellow classmate Denki Kaminari, whose cluelessness makes him an easy target for her snarky comments. Kyoka is not always like this though, as she does enjoy socializing with others, in which case she is usually nice and friendly. Kyoka often gesticulates through her elongated earlobes in place of her hands, such as when Class A chose their hero names . She can be quite aggressive and also use her Quirk to physically punish people when provoked or to keep them in line, notably Denki and Minoru Mineta. During hero activities, however, Kyoka prefers smarter approaches, usually by coming up with a plan herself. She is surprisingly organized and makes sure to convey her ideas in a way that's easy to understand. Despite the fact that she comes off as cold and indifferent, Kyoka also has a much more sensitive side, being very defensive towards her friends, empathetic with others' feelings and getting flustered when her talents and capabilities are brought up. While Kyoka is hard to unnerve or surprise, she is afraid of horror-based activities and has an aversion to nudity. She has also been shown to be slightly self-conscious about the way she looks. Like her parents, Kyoka has a major interest in music (rock, in particular,) and owns several instruments which she is able to play to some extent. However, she appeared to be somewhat embarrassed about her interests, mostly due to perceiving them as completely unrelated to heroism, although she has grown more confident over time. Abilities Sword Fighting: Though she does not directly use a sword in combat, Kyoka has shown to be skilled enough to wield a sword Yaoyorozu had made during the attack on USJ, and hold her own against members of the League of Villains using it. Musical Talent: Kyoka is able to play the bass, which is her preferred instrument alongside the guitar. She can play other instruments as well, like drums, but only to a limited extent. Her singing voice is described as "husky, but heavenly". Quirk : Kyoka's Quirk allows her to plug the jacks that hang from her earlobes into all sorts of things and channel the sound of her heartbeat into them; causing havoc inside the plugged objects. It's also used to catch sounds and vibrations from her surroundings. Super Moves * : This move allows Kyoka to block out other sounds. * : Using special sound-amplifying items located on her forearms, Kyoka plugs her jacks into those amplifiers and slams them onto the floor, channeling a powerful heartbeat that causes the ground to shatter due to the enhanced vibrations. * : Using the same sound-amplifying items from her Heartbeat Fuzz technique, Kyoka uses her jacks to remove the equipment pieces from her wrists and aim them towards a target, channeling a loud heartbeat that ignores conventional defenses and incapacitates foes. Stats Equipment Amplifier Jack: Devices that Kyoka can plug her jacks into, amplifying even further the sound and vibration of her heartbeat. They are worn on both her forearms. Stereo Boots: A pair of boots that Kyoka can plug her ear phone jacks into. They amplify her heartbeat and can direct the vibrations in a certain direction. Battles & Events Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro & Denki Kaminari vs. Villains Final Exams Arc *Kyoka Jiro & Koji Koda vs. Present Mic Joint Training Arc *Joint Training Exercise/Round Four Trivia *In the preliminary stages of the manga, Kyoka was virtually unchanged from her original design, albeit her hair lacked its signature streaks. *Kyoka's name contains the kanji for , , and . *Kyoka's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Kyoka ranked 16th in the First Popularity Poll. **Kyoka ranked 7th in the Second Popularity Poll. **Kyoka ranked 22nd in the Third Popularity Poll. **Kyoka ranked 21st in the Fourth Popularity Poll. Kyoka's known U.A. data is as follows: *Student No. 12 in Class 1-A *Ranked 17th in the Quirk Apprehension Test *Ranked 7th in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. *Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Kyoka has a collection of musical instruments and music CD's that rarely plays. *Kyoka's hair streaks are drawn similarly to the waves of an EKG, a possible reference to how she uses her earphone jacks to amplify her heartbeat. *Kyoka so far is the only student in Class 1-A whose hero name is the exact same as her Quirk's. Quotes *(To Koji Koda about using his Quirk to combat Present Mic) "If you do this, we just might win. But there's no time to hesitate, so do it now! You wanna be a hero, don't you?! Then let's pass this test." References Site Navigation fr:Kyoka Jiro it:Kyoka Jiro pl:Kyoka Jiro ru:Кьека Джиро es:Kyoka Jiro Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Characters from Shizuoka Category:Jiro Family Category:Musicians